Crossover
by Iscille
Summary: Draco wants to join Harry's side when they refuse him. Harry wants Draco but Draco's side wants he back. Just read it!
1. Crossover1

Crossover 

A/N: Hmm… I don't know where should I start because this is the first fic I will write after such a horrible week full of exam. I don't know how can this idea came through my brain and disturb me during those exams. But well, I found this is quite interesting to be processed. So, I hope you can enjoy this. My English is very bad… hopefully it's still acceptable. ^_^ after you read this, please tell me what do you think about it, ok!

--

Chapter 1

I'm not saving you 

--

Harry felt warmth beneath his chest and that called his consciousness back for a moment. He opened his green emerald eyes and found he was carried on the blonde guy's back. The blonde is walking step by step among the thick layer of snow beneath his rubber sole shoes while the cold wind carrying another snow blew against his face. Still cannot belief of what he saw, Harry called the blonde's name faintly, as loud as his weak brain could command. "Malfoy?"

"Oh, you are awake." The blonde sounded a bit surprised. He stopped his step for a moment and turned his head to Harry. "How are you feeling?" He asked slowly. From his trembling voice you can tell he was out of cold.

"Dizzy." That was Harry's first answer followed with a frown. "Where are we?" He asked.

Draco turned back to his front and started to walk again. "You'd better not ask." The strong wind seems like blinding their sight, but Draco is insisting to keep moving further.

"Are you…" Harry stopped for a second then continued in whisper on Draco's right ear, "saving me?" The question came just right after Harry could recall his memories about where he should be right before he fainted, the Greeksham's Hill, the Malfoy's villa somewhere on the slope of snowy mountain.

Draco didn't answer. He even didn't give any sign as he heard what Harry asked. He just kept continuing his steps, which seems to be harder and harder to move further.

Harry didn't ask anymore. He realized it would give the same outcome. So, he laid his head hopelessly on Draco's right shoulder and breath separately. After a long silence, came Draco's voice again.

"Are you out of cold?" Draco asked, a little bit apprehensive this time.

"Nnn…" That was Harry's only answer.

"Hang on, I guess there's an inn not far from here. We'll stay there tonight." Draco explained abruptly then accelerating his steps. His breaths have been stabbing his lungs and gave him a difficulty to fill his lungs with required oxygen. But when he remembers about the boy who collapsed on his back that needs a safety, which is in his clutch, he just continued his steps. Even though he never knows what really he can do.

"There…" Harry said weakly, pointing towards the white color of the snow. "I saw a light."

"Yes, I see it." Draco responded quickly. "Just hang on, ok!" He ordered as Harry felt his steps are getting quicker and quicker. 

Harry closed his eyes again, feeling like for a blink upon his dried eyes. But when he opened his eyes again, they both are in a warm, small wooden room with a fireplace in front of a soft-looking-double bed.

Draco put Harry slowly on the bed and took off all of his clothes away, leaving Harry's skin all naked and free from the wet fabric he wore before. Harry himself didn't do anything in protest instead gave in to Draco's hands that gently pushed him to laid on the bed and then covered his body with a thick soft blanket available. "There, warm enough?" Draco asked, kneeling down beside the bed and stared deeply through Harry eyes.

"Yes." Harry could manage to say that.

Draco smiled then stood up again. This time he walked somewhere out and vanished behind a wooden door, leaving Harry with his own mind and his eyes exploring the ceiling. The memories in the Greeksham's Hill slowly drifting back in his mind, forcing Harry to closed his eyes and hoping the flashes of scene for not to appears in front of his eyes. But the fears he felt as all of those Death Eaters came near him and the burning pain he felt on his scar somehow stay still and felt so real. And then the pain he felt right before he lost his awareness when Lucius Malfoy's wand pointed at him and shot a green light directly to his chest overcome to him again. And Harry could do nothing except only deathly gripping the blanket on his clutches. 

"Harry!!!" Draco called loudly and suddenly, giving a great surprise for Harry to open his eyes and looked towards the blonde who had changed his wet robes with a sleeping robe available in the room cabinet. He walked out from the bathroom with a basin of hot water and small towel in it, put it on the bedside desk beside Harry's head. "Are you ok?"

"You are the one who brought me there." Harry said weakly. Draco sat on the edge of the bed and took the wet towel from the basin, squeezed it and then put it on Harry's forehead. "But why are you saving me?"

"I'm not saving you." Draco answered. He caressed Harry's cheek down to his neck with the warm towel and it gave Harry and shiver to feel the contrast with the chill air around him. "I'm just saving my heart from being a cruel and cold blooded person. Addition, I'm only following what my heart wants." Draco pulled the blanket down to Harry's chest and caressed the cold skin with the warm towel. "How do you feel?"

"Warm." Harry answered slowly. He stared Draco's icy gray eyes, which are somehow felt so comforting warm. "Draco…" He called, turning Draco's attention to Harry's green eyes. "Thank you."

That gave Draco a sudden blush but then he answered coolly. "I told you, I'm not saving you."

"Yes." Harry responded. "Not directly."

"Go to sleep." Draco said while pulling up the blanket over Harry's shoulder again. "Don't think about anything. We still have to continue our journey tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, almost closing his eyes.

"A place where you will be totally safe." Draco said slowly. "Hogwarts." With that Harry lost his awareness.

--

Harry heard some voices of birds tweeting through his brain, breaking the layer of his unconsciousness and forced him to open his eyes. The sudden light he saw gave him a headache, but after that he saw something unexpected.

"Harry!" Hermione called. The brown haired girl seems to be really relieved and happy to see Harry's eyes again. "I'm glad you are back with us."

"…Mione." That was Harry's only respond.

"Yes, it's me Harry." Hermione said, smiling. "And Ron too, but I guess he is resting in the dorm right now. He had been waiting for you to wake up." Harry didn't respond directly. From his face you can tell he's completely confused.

"Ma…Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"He is in the dungeon. You don't need to be worried. He had convinced about what he had done to you." Hermione quickly explained. "Harry, we all won't force you to remember what happened to you this soon. I know this is very hard for you. But please prepare yourself until the day, because we surely will ask you what truly happened."

"He… Malfoy is…"

"Don't worry, he won't come near you anymore. You are safe. Now just take a good rest, ok." Hermione said, smiling and stood from her seat, leaving Harry alone in his great surprise. Harry couldn't manage to say anything.

He was shocked and confused about how can Draco been jailed if he had saved him this far from the Greeksham's Hill to Hogwarts and after he betrayed all of his family. There must be a misunderstanding. Harry tried to call Hermione again but then swallowed it back. For his known, she had been too far for his weak voice. His little mind quickly whirled to think about other better thing to do.

Harry's hand reached down the pocket of his robe and pulled out his wand. He didn't waste any more time by lying down again instead he fought with his best effort to rose from the bed and tiptoeing from the Hospital Wing entrance. He needs his Marauders Map.

TBC

--

A/N: Hello minna!!! So, what do you think? I don't know it for sure… I need your comment. So please, review me… Arigatou!!! ^^V


	2. Crossover2

Crossover 

A/N: First of all, this Harry Potter stuffs are completely not mine. They are J.K. Rowlings, Bloomsburry's and Warner Bros's. Second, this is just for fun. So, I hope you can enjoy this. After you…

--

Chapter 2

Why didn't they consider that? 

**--**

Hardly Harry set his feet down the damp stone floor of dungeon for his weak condition added with the requirement of avoiding every sight of another host in Hogwarts. For this he had given his best effort from waking up his bed, tiptoeing to his dorm in the Gryffindor, taking the Marauders Map and his Invisibility Cloak through finding the secret jail in the dungeon.

While holding the map in his right hand under the layer of the Invisibility Cloak silvery fabric, Harry dragged himself as quick as he could to the nearest place to the spot where a dot labeled Malfoy remained still.

And here he was, standing in front of a gray stone statue of a gigantic bud of rose. With his mind full of confusion, Harry approached it and while his mind trying to figure out what exactly he should do he laid his hand on the rough form and trailed it through. "Malfoy, are you in there?" Harry whispered lowly, waited for an answer. No response, Harry called again, louder this time. "Malfoy, can you hear me?" Silent still. Harry scanned the Marauders Map back again, just to make it sure he was in a right place. The Marauders Map in his clutch shown two close dot labeled by his surname and Draco's separated by a small line, which mean a wall.

"What should I do? Come on, Harry. Think!" He ordered himself in whisper. His hand absently knocked the statue while he rolled his mind.

And suddenly, the statue moved, whirled slowly to the right while the petals bloomed. Harry, surprised, was looking intently at it. He waited for something he could assumes as the way to get rid the obstacles between him and Draco. When the petals all bloomed, it left a clear sight of a new creature in the middle. Harry blinked twice before realizing what kind of creature is that. A small stony gray fairy is looking directly at him.

"What do you want?" The fairy asked with her small voice.

"I want to see the person inside." Harry answered doubtfully.

"And the password?" She continued absently.

Harry thought for a moment, trying to guess what would be the password. But then he decided to tell the truth instead losing his chance to meet Draco if he makes the fairy exasperated. "I don't know the password." Harry said hoarsely. "But I really need to see him. Please let me pass." Harry didn't intend to sounds like pleading, but it seems his voice had automatically reflected his heart.

"Of course I can't!" Shrieked the fairy. "My job said clear enough not to let anyone but who said the password to walk pass the wall."

"Please, I have to see him. It won't take a long time." Harry pleaded this time.

"No." The fairy answered firmly.

"I beg you." Harry tried again, and his voice came in a whisper. "I really have to meet him." He had forgot about how impossible his question is. "Please."

The fairy eyed him and her small eyes caught the lightening scar on his forehead. "You… you are Harry Potter?" She shrieked. "This person inside is Draco Malfoy. The one who tried to kill you!"

"And the one who brought me back here!" Harry shouted, forgetting about the possibilities of being caught by his loud voice. "Why doesn't everyone consider that?" Harry glared at the fairy. Anger crept from under his stomach to his head and gave him a dizzy.

The gray fairy looked away from Harry's eyes then suddenly the wall behind the rose statue swung open. Harry's eyes quickly removed from the small figure to the dark shown behind the wall.

"Please don't tell anybody." The fairy asked lowly.

Harry nodded. "Thank you." Then he abruptly moved inside the wall, passing the statue and his heart practically stopped pounding when he saw Draco's body laid hopelessly against the damp wall in the corner of that small dark room.

"DRACO!" Harry shouted, approaching Draco with a great frantic.

Draco's droopy eyes lifted to the source of the voice calling his name to find Harry kneeled beside him. "Harry?" He called unbelievably.

"Draco, why did they put you here?" Harry asked. His heart felt hurt to see the savior of him being jailed like this. "Didn't you tell them you helped me came back here?"

"I did. But I didn't remove the truth that I myself also the one who kidnapped you there." Draco answered slowly, trying his best to straighten his seat against the wall.

"Then why did they still put you here?" Harry asked in furious.

Draco sighed deeply before turning to Harry's emerald green eyes. "Harry. Of course they couldn't belief me easily." He explained. "I also don't deny it, I'm the one who kidnapped you."

"But you helped me after that!" Harry cried. "You saved me before they killed me."

"That doesn't change the fact that I had abducted you." Draco insisted.

"But you've proved you didn't intend to kill me." Harry fought back. "And that's what's most important." He added with a tear fell from the corner of his eyes.

Draco lifted his finger and brushed the tear away. "Don't cry. Tell me, how are you feeling? Still weak? How could you come here?"

"I have too much rest." Harry answered. "I'm feeling much better now. How about you?"

Draco smiled. "Glad to hear that. Well, you see this room, not much light and not much things to see. It's boring."

"I'll get you out of here." Harry said suddenly. "They will listen to me."

"You better go back before they realized you are missing and find you here with me. They probably think I'm trying to take hostages on you again." Draco laughed and pulled Harry in his embrace. "And quickly get me out of here." He said suddenly in whisper. "I'm scared here."

Harry could feel something wetting his robe when he realized Draco is sobbing silently. "Draco… Are you okay? Did they do something bad at you?" Harry began to have a bad feeling about this.

Draco suddenly pushed Harry's body so their eyes met. "Just… quickly get me out." He forced a smile while a trace of tear stained his pale cheek. His eyes reflected great fear.

"Mister Harry Potter!" Shouted the fairy from outside. "Someone is coming!"

Harry turned his eyes to the gap where he entered before then turned back to Draco.

"Quickly. Go." Draco hissed and pushed Harry's body away. The raven-haired eyed the blonde for a moment before he dashed out of the room. Without saying anything and without considering about his weak body he ran directly to Dumbledore's office. With Draco's feared eyes haunt him all over the way.

TBC

--

A/N: Any question? I know my English is really bad and I don't know if I can pour all my imagination into writings. So, feel free to submit a review (or flame) to me :) 

Next chapter will be Harry's effort to set Draco free. Can he? Or will someone else unexpected save him before Harry? Just read the next, ok? 


	3. Crossover3

Crossover 

Chapter 3

**The Promise He Can't Keep**

--

"HARRY!!!" A voice shouted from Harry's behind, made him startled and stopped. Harry turned around and found Ron is approaching him from the other path Harry had passed before. "What are you doing here? Everyone was worried sick looking for you."

"I have to see Dumbledore immediately." Harry uttered firmly. "I have to tell him something."

"Then I suggest you to wait, Harry." Ron explained, pulling Harry's wrist to prevent him start walking again. "Dumbledore is out for another Ministry calling." Ron quickly said. "And he won't come back until the day after tomorrow."

First Harry's jaw was hung followed with a low 'what' whispered from his dry lips. With Dumbledore's gone, who else should he talks to about Draco's freedom. "Ron, it means I have to go see Prof. McGonagall." Harry said finally with his frantic voice.

"What's up, Harry? You seem really disturbed." Ron said, uttering his curiousness of Harry's strange behavior. His hand kept lingering around Harry's wrist.

"Ron!" Harry shouted exasperated for Ron who stopped him to go. "It's really important! It's about Malfoy! He is blameless!"

"What!?" Ron responded confusedly. His mind told him Harry has gone mad. "Come on, Harry." He, then, pulled Harry back to Hospital Wing direction. "You need some rest."

"I had enough REST!" Harry snapped, pulled out his hand roughly from Ron's clench. "I'm not mad, Ron! Don't you see, he is the one that brought me back to Hogwarts from that place!" Harry's voice heard higher and impatient.

"Oh, come on, Harry. Everyone knows Malfoys are in the dark side. Don't be such a naïve to completely believe on what he had done." Ron said. "It maybe just a trick to make us believe him so he could sneak into us and put his wicked eyes on everything we moved on."

"He is not! You just don't know how hard our way to came here." Harry still insisted. "Look! At least you don't have to put him in such a jail!" Harry's mind flew back to the fear shown on Draco's gray eyes. That gave him a sudden shiver.

"There's no better place for him but there." Hermione appeared from Harry's back and said firmly. "And tomorrow he will surely transferred to Azkaban." She added.

"AZKABAN!?" Harry shouted. So, that's why Draco's eyes shown such a fear. He has known he would have to face those Dementors tomorrow. "How the hell~" but his word was unfinished as the world around him suddenly became darker and darker. He still heard Hermione is muttering some kind of collapsing spell before he completely lost his awareness.

--

The sound of birds tweeting penetrate trough Harry's mind and slowly called his awareness back. Harry found himself after opening his eyes is lying on the white sheeted bed of the hospital wing. The room bathed with morning sun gleam and comfortable warmth that felt a little unfair for Harry when he remembered about Draco in a sudden.

Harry fought to sit on the bed while he pierced his eyes to prevent the sudden light. The circumstance around him is strangely calm and peace. Then Harry remembered about the Azkaban thing. After a soft gasp, it surely made him jumped out of the bed to seek some information. Right when his feet touched the cold floor beneath him, Snape entered the hospital wing, staring directly at him.

Snape beckoned Harry to climbed back to his own bed as he approached elegantly. Harry obeyed but not completely. He just sat on the edge of the bed and waited until Snape reached his place. "Draco…" Harry began, as Snape was close enough.

Snape gave him a stern look, which mean for him to stop questioning. But this time Harry completely disobeyed him.

"Where is Draco?" Harry asked, firm but also desperate. "Where is he?"

"Silence for a moment, Potter." Snape started. "I won't explain anything while you are so frantic like this."

"But…"

"Calm down." Snape's low voice somehow gave Harry a chill. Harry stopped finally. "Well… it has been 2 days since you collapsed by Miss Granger's spell."

Harry blankly stared at him, waiting for some miracle as franticness began to creep from beneath his stomach. Just like the night when Draco embraced him, he had a really bad feeling about this.

"We got Miss Granger a detention for that." Snape continued.

"Did you send Draco to the Azkaban?" Harry asked suddenly.

Snape stared at Harry for a moment before answering. "The night when you were brought to the hospital wing, someone else pick him up using the authority of the Ministry of Magic." He explained finally. That gave Harry widening eyes of shock. "Yes, Harry. His family picked him up."

For a moment, Harry silenced. He needed some time to digest all the possibilities and all the consequences of what Snape had just said. "His… family…?" He repeated blankly. He remembered the possibilities of Draco to deceive him and pretending to join his side while exactly he becomes a spy. But Harry abruptly banished it away.

"Yes. His family." While saying, Snape's eyes shone with a great pity and grim as he stared deeply at Harry's. "He was taken back."

"But… but…" Harry stammered, "After he betrayed his family and saved me…"

Snaped nodded sadly. "They still took him back, increasing the number of people who doesn't believe in him."

"You… you believe it, don't you? About his rebel and his efforts to bring me back here." Harry questioned in surprised. "If you do believe, then why don't you save him!?"

Snape eyed Harry for a moment. It seems like he is trying to recall the worst part of his memory. "I had tried. But as for me, an ex-Death Eater, Harry." Snape smiled bitterly. The most sorrowful smile Harry ever saw from Snape's face. "It's still hard for people in your side to be entirely believe in me." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him an encouraging grip before he turned and left the hospital wing.

And right after, Harry's tear burst over as he placed both his palm over his face and cried desperately. He had failed. He had failed to save Draco. He had failed to fulfill his promise. Failed to wash away those painful look from Draco's eyes. And the most important, he had failed to keep Draco in his side. The side against Voldemort.

TBC

--

A/N: What do you think? Really sorry, Draco… (wailed!) Basically, I just want to tell about how hard your effort will be if you wish to leave one side and join the other side. And sorry for taking Draco as the object of my selfishness this time!!! (Hontouni gomenasai!!!) Hehehehe… ^_^ then… care for submit a review?

The next!!! Well… this is the slashy part! (evil grin!) Harry as usual never accepts the fate just as easily. He went for a secret visit and confess his feeling towards Draco. But… what will be Draco's answer? Find out in the next chapter, ok?


	4. Crossover4

Crossover 

Chapter 4

My Side and Your Side 

--

Harry knocked after a second thought of hesitant. The dungeon felt so cold since it was a winter morning. He waited for the owner of the room to respond any allowance for entering the room. Silent. But then the door of the dungeon office opened, appearing Snape's tired face, surprised to see Harry there. Harry didn't say anything as Snape also in silent stepped aside to give Harry a space for entering his office. Harry went inside and stopped his steps as he heard a soft click of the closed door. He somehow could sense Snape is staring at his back from where he stood.

"Potter." He called. No nasty tone in his voice, but merely a shock for his sudden and unexpected arriving. He was about to ask Harry's proper reason for being where he is now when he realized his mouth has said something else. "Sit down."

Harry did what Snape told him without giving any glance over his shoulder to his Potion teacher behind him. He took a seat on one of the chair available in front of Snape's desk which is full with various bottle of different color liquid. "Thank you." He muttered slowly as he placed himself on the black-leathered chair. He could hear Snape sighed slowly as he walked back to his desk.

"Now, what's going on?" Snape asked after he putted himself on the opposite of Harry. His elbows on his smooth surface of his wooden polished desk as he stared at the boy in front of him. He completely forgot about being nasty as he realized how tired he was. "What brings you here?"

Harry only shook his head slowly, avoiding Snape's sight by staring at one of the bottle on Snape's desk with a greenish liquid in it. But then he answered in a low tone. "I don't want to meet either Ron or Hermione."

Snape let out a mute 'oh' then responded. "So… you are avoiding them." He repeated what Harry said. Harry simply nodded. "What are they trying to do on you?" He asked then.

Harry shook his head again. "No… nothing." He answered. 

"Then, why are you avoiding them?" Snape asked again. His face looks pale just as the day he visited Harry in the hospital wing when Harry took a glance over him. He looks simply ten years older than he supposed to be.

"I…" Harry started but found no proper explanation. "I… just don't want to talk to them." Harry said whatever appeared on his mind.

"Are you angry with them?" Snape suddenly asked, making him slightly surprised. "For ruining all your promise to Draco?"

Harry now looked directly at Snape's eyes. "Do you know how is he now?" He suddenly forgets that the subject they are talking about now is Ron and Hermione. Instead, he simply blurted out what he is worrying about. "He is save, isn't he? Was his family hurt him? How is he?"

Snape sighed again. "Stop badgering around, Potter." He said slowly, staring at the anxious pair of eyes looking at him. "He is…" He hung his words. Thinking about what he should answer. "Well…" He sighed deeply again. "I know where he is. And I think you will be glad to drop by."

Harry's eyes widening for the response of what Snape unexpectedly said. "You sure, Professor?" He asked, "I mean… do you think I can visit him?" doubtfully.

Snape merely nodded to Harry's hopefully eyes.

"But aren't the other members of Malfoy stay in the Malfoy Manor with him?" Harry asked again. His heart began to fill with despair again after a sudden light of hope. 

"No, Potter. He was… kind of exiled." Snape said in a low voice just as he was scared that somebody might have heard his statement. "He stayed separate from all the other members. Alone. For some kind of punishment."

The words successfully silenced Harry from another race of question queuing and he merely stared unbelievably at Snape. Snape, on the other hand, gave him a tired expression.

"And I think it's better for you to accompany him." The Potion master stood up from his chair, rebounded and stepped to the fireplace behind his chair. He looked at the dancing orange fire for a moment. Then he took a handful of the Floo powder on the pot beside. He looked back at Harry who still sat on the chair and beckoned him to come over. "Listen." He said as Harry stood right beside him in front of the fireplace. "I know there are none of other but Draco there. That means you can stay as long as you want there." He said. "But it's wise for you to comeback as soon as possible, Harry. For you still have to attend the dinner." He smiled, clearly giving Harry a permission to stay there for a whole day. "And say my grand to him, ok?" He threw the floo powder to the fire, making the orange color disappeared, replaced by a bright green flame. Then he shouted something Harry's ears don't catch before he pushed Harry inside the flame.

--

Harry felt his body fell on a solid floor with a loud thud. The next second he realized he was on a dark wooden floor of a small room with simple furniture. He eyed the room for a moment before his eyes caught another door across his spot. He sighed deeply to neutralize the pain he got from the collided between his back and the floor before he rose to his feet and walked closer to the door.

With a soft push, strangely the unlocked door opened after a soft click. Harry peeked inside and found the room is no fancier than the other. It has only a small cabinet, a small desk with some fruits placed on a tray on it, and a wooden polished double bed which placed on the middle. Harry stepped inside and found himself approaching the bed where a unnoticed figure laid under behind a white blanket.

Harry stared at the bed for a long silence. He didn't move nor speak. He simply stared at it as his mind slowly becoming emptier. He was certainly sure the one who slept peacefully beneath the cover was Draco Malfoy, the one he was looking for. But his mind ordered nothing but to kept the silence. The slowly, Harry's hand reached out and slowly, so slowly, he touched the covers that outlined unmistakably Draco's shoulder.

The soft touch seems successfully called back Draco's awareness as the figure behind the blanket started to move and a muffle sound came out gently. Harry took his hand back as the blanket slowly pulled down from beneath, slowly showing from beautiful blonde hair then to the pale skin of his forehead, his thick eyebrows, the beautiful eyelashes he has fluttered open and show the stormy gray eyes—

"POTTER!?" Draco suddenly shouted, making Harry jumped for surprise. The blonde boy suddenly launched his body as he now sitting with his eyes wide opened, staring directly to Harry's. "What the HELL are you doing HERE!?" He asked loudly. "H-How could you --"

"Silence!" Harry barked as he crossed his forefinger in front of his lips, even though he knows no one will ever hear them anyway.

"How could you come here!?" Draco ignored the raven haired boy but his voice gradually become slower.

Harry sat on the edge of the bed so his eyes were in the same level as the blonde. "Someone told me." He explained. "He said you might want for a company." Harry grinned.

"Who?" Draco asked. His voice is cold.

"Snape." Harry answered slowly.

Draco looked at Harry for a few second before furry raised to the tip of his head. "You! How could you ever think I need you anyway!?" He snapped suddenly, making Harry surprised and backed up. "How could you ever think I want YOU to be here!?"

"B-but --"

"How could you dare to show up in front of me after all you have done!?" Draco's shouted on the top of his lungs. His face grew white and paler as anger controlled him. "I'm not that pathetic for needing you again!"

"Draco!" Harry shouted, not angrily, but merely to stop Draco for keep shouting. "Listen! I tried, Draco! I really did. It's not that I left you away. But I got an accident before I could ever inform anyone about their mistakes."

"I don't care!" Draco replayed back in the equal dispute. "I don't need you here. NOW GO!"

"I WON'T!"

"YOU WILL!"

"I WON'T!" Harry now barked. His face showed a great determination. "Listen. I'm really sorry, Draco. I failed to keep my promise. I failed so you are free to hate me or whatever. But I just want you to go back with me. We'll explain it to them together."

Draco still looked at him angrily, but he said nothing. A sudden pity crossed his face. "You are too late." He hissed in almost a whisper. "You are far too late, Harry!"

"What?"

"Don't you remember who had brought me back before all those freaks in Hogwarts send me to Azkaban?" Draco hissed again but behind all those words, he was fighting hard against his anger. And fear.

Harry hesitated for a moment before answering. "Your family?"  
  


Draco looked at Harry's eyes deeply. He doesn't need to say anything as Harry himself has known the truth of his answer. "They took me back after all my treason. They saved me from the side where I decide to join, but who refuse me unconditionally." He hissed. "They are my side!" He said coldly, but Harry could felt a real bitter tone on it as if he was badly torn inside. "Now, you will leave at once!" Draco said again after a long silence.

This time Harry didn't say anything but merely shook his head. His eyes still on Draco's. "You know I won't change my decision." He said lowly.

Draco sighed angrily. "I hate you." He simply said. "Why do I have to meet you? Why do I have to save you and why do I have to join your side? Why did you ever born, Harry? For this world is much much easier without you!" Draco stopped and Harry saw tears flicking down his cheeks "I want to kill you, Harry! I will kill you for sure!"

Harry moved forward and brushed his finger to sweep the tears away.

"You are such a fool!" Draco whispered.

"Yes." Harry answered calmly, giving Draco a slight surprise. His face is only an inch away from Draco's. "I'm a fool to love a person who hates me. I'm a fool to fall in love with a person who is against me. I'm a fool to love a person who wants me die, to kill me, to banish me away." He leaned forward and let the tip of his nose touched Draco's. "I'm a fool to love you, Draco." Then he closed the small gap between them into a soft kiss upon Draco's warm lips.

Harry could feel Draco's tears burst over again as slowly he moved his lips upon the blonde's. The blonde didn't refuse, he didn't even move. He just submitted himself to Harry, even when Harry's tongue gently parted his lips and entered his mouth. Harry's arms flung around Draco's neck and back as he moved forward and pulled Draco into his embrace. Then Harry realized, his eyes are wet from his own tears. 

Tentatively, Draco's hand laid on Harry's shoulder. And the next moment both of them are kissing each other. Deeply, even hard. As they tried to ease all the pain and problem the faced with the roughness of their kiss.

Gently Draco pushed Harry on the bed while his hand trailing on beneath Harry's shirt. The rest hours was spent without any words.

--

Harry opened his eyes just to find the scenery outside the window showed a round silver orb hung on the night sky. His mind quickly fluttered with the fact that it must be pass the dinner time now. But as sudden the wave came, the sudden it left as Harry felt a strong pair of arms were wrapping securely around his prone body beneath the white blanket. He couldn't help but to lean on Draco's chest behind his head while took a deep breath, feeling the scent of Draco as he trailed his fingers along Draco's arm smooth skin.

"Have you awaken?" came Draco's soft voice.

"Hnn." Harry responded while kept continuing the trailing.

"Don't you have to go back?" The blonde asked again.

"I don't care." Harry answered back. He flew his gaze to the dark night sky outside the window. The full moon shone brightly, filling the dim room with it's silver light. Harry felt Draco kissed the tip of his head before he freed himself and turned his whole body to face Draco's. "Or do you want me to go?"

"I do not." Draco answered slowly. "But I know you have to." 

Harry leaned forward to touched Draco's lips with his briefly. "I don't care." He repeated. He stared deeply to the sea of gray on Draco's eyes which reflected a bed less affection. "So," he started, "you won't come back with me?"

"No." Draco answered slowly. "They have rescued me even after I betrayed them and causing so much disaster. They still took me back without considering about all the problems I have caused. They still give me a place when the side I have tried to join completely refuse me. After all, Harry, I have to pay it back."

"Even though you have to pay it with your life?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes." Draco agreed with a silent bitterness hidden. "I have to, Harry."

Harry felt tears began to sting his eyes again.

"I was born there. That's my side, and always be my side. A shame, it's against you."

"Then I'll join your side." Harry whispered.

"NO WAY!" Draco snapped. "Listen, Harry. You are in the right side. You are in the side I before decided to join with. I'm not allowing you to chose a wrong path just because of me."

"But what about you?"

"As I told you, I was born there. My place is in the dark side and you're in the good side. Neither of us can leave and join the other side, Harry. I have no choice left." Draco explained as he reached his hand to wiped Harry's tears.

Harry only sobbed gently as he took Draco's arm and led it to caress his cheek. "I don't want to fight against you."

Draco squeezed Harry's palm gently, giving a silent encouragement. "You and I are two different path. We are walking in our own way for our own reasons. But now, we are stuck in a small crossover." He pulled Harry's palm and kissed it tenderly. "But after this, Harry, after we passed the crossover, we will walk away again in our own. And the further we go, the further distance we will gain."

Harry silenced. He knows he can't do anything else to change what Draco had said. His mind slowly but surely became empty as if he had lost the most important thing he has. Tears fell from his eyes again. 

Draco stared at Harry's face for a moment before all his vision blurred by his own tears. He reached out and pulled Harry to his chest again, embraced him tightly as if he wished to melt with the affection they have shared. "I love you, Harry." He whispered painfully. "I love you so much." He closed his eyes to allow the tears in his eyes to burst all over down his cheeks.

--

Three years later 

"Harry…" Snape called Harry who stood against the wind on the threshold.

Harry turned his face back to the source of the voice then smiled. "What's up?"

Snape stepped forward and placed himself beside Harry. "Well, I am worrying you."

"What for?" Harry asked back without looking at the Potion Master's face. His sight flew far away to the foggy sky above him.

"You know what I mean, Harry." Snape insisted.

"If you are worrying about how do I feel about this war, Professor, then I'll tell you my feeling right now." Harry said smugly. "Honestly. I'm excited."

"Excited?"

"Yes. After all this will be a public war. I have so many people in my side and they all will struggle and fight with me. Remembering about all the time when I faced Voldemort before alone, this time I feel secure and strangely confident for our victory."

Snape didn't say anything for a few second. He just looked at the scenery Harry saw quietly. Then he started again, "and about Draco Malfoy?"

Harry didn't respond. Even the name doesn't seem to have any effect on him. He sighed then looked at Snape's face. Looking so determined. "Don't worry, Professor." He smiled so calm. "I won't fail." Then he rebounded and left Snape alone. 

How time could change everything.

--

The End

--

A/N: I know the ending is BAD!!! I hung it like this because I hope you all the readers could have your own imagination to continue what will happen during the war, also because I have no idea how this fic would continue. Hahahaha… sorry for being so selfish. REALLY SORRY!!! Well… the story has ended. ^^ Care for submits a review!? I will appreciate it SO MUCH!!! Thank you!!!


End file.
